User talk:PCYC0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The begging of the end page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 17:25, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 17:27, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Notice Please don't upload any more stories that are well below our quality standards. The next one will result in a block. Please read over our How to Write Creepypasta page, writing advice pages, style guide, and consider using our writer's workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 17:32, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Story Deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Jay Ten (talk) 15:01, October 25, 2016 (UTC) MrDupin (talk) 19:43, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 21:43, December 12, 2016 (UTC) ClericofMadness (talk) 21:40, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Blogs Hey, I had to delete your blog because it didn't follow the rules (which you'll find here.) Next time please make sure your blog has something substantial to say, not just a single sentence or one line. This counts as posting spam and is typically a ban-worthy offence but for now you're just getting a warning. If there's anything else you'd like help with, or have any questions, just drop a message on my talk page ChristianWallis (talk) 14:24, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :While we're here; please don't post off-topic comments. These also count as spam and can also get you a ban. I suggest you look over the rules ChristianWallis (talk) 14:27, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ClericofMadness (talk) 21:52, February 14, 2017 (UTC) The only way you can upload individual chapters is if they are stand-alone stories. Jay Ten (talk) 21:40, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Workshop I could say yes, but I can't guarantee another admin will know of the arrangement. You've also had quite a number of stories deleted, so I would strongly advise using the writer's workshop. Jay Ten (talk) 21:59, February 28, 2017 (UTC)